


celebrity boy

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, MJ is also a little shit, MJ is in love, Peter is a cute dumbass, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: MJ liked girls and celebrity boys, she’s known that for quite awhile. And that’s why she can’t understand the fact that she can’t get Peter Parker out of her mind.





	celebrity boy

MJ liked girls and celebrity boys, she’s known that for quite awhile. And that’s why she can’t understand the fact that she can’t get Peter Parker out of her mind.

It didn’t even take him much for that to happen, all Peter did was pick up a pen for her with a polite smile one day, and suddenly Michelle found herself wondering, _really wondering,_ about where the hell he’s always going in such a hurry all the damn time.

More than that, she started imagining how would it be to feel her hands go through his hair. MJ wondered about it a lot during the days Peter arrived late to school, because his hair would look even more like a mess, and to her, even more inviting.

It went against her logic, against how Michelle believed she knew everything there was to know about herself. She wasn’t supposed to fall for Peter, but there she was, admiring how he never got back at Flash with the same level of low insults as the rich boy usually did. MJ admired it, even though most times she wished he would go as low as to kick Flash in the balls, because either she liked it or not, she felt protective of Peter.

And maybe it was that protectiveness that made her even more curious about his whereabouts, since Michelle found herself worried about how in some mornings he walked the school’s hallway while limping ever so slightly. So slightly, because she was sure no one else noticed.

Ned noticed, but thinking about it, she concluded there wasn’t nothing for him to notice, Ned already knew, he knew something.

For some time, MJ carried on, assuming her curiosity was only because Peter was a boy she worried about, in a sisterly way even, but truth be told, it didn’t last long. 

The way Michelle had to bite her own lips as if to hide or hold something from the rest of the world and form herself whenever she found Peter smiling was very telling. Or the way her hands seemed to itch every time she caught a glimpse of him moving during gym class, because unlike everyone else, she noticed things about him and his body, that others didn’t bother to see.

What finally made MJ admit to herself that her feelings weren’t so innocent, was how she could almost hear her heart starting to crack watching all the loving glances Peter would send to Liz.

_Well, shit._ The fact that Michelle had to state how she wasn’t _obsessed_ with him, just very _observant,_ was just a sign about how she should back off.

Too bad it was too late.

MJ should punch Peter’s face, because how dares he think he’s on the same level as girls and all the celebrity boys she liked? Well, she knew he didn’t think anything like that, he probably didn’t even spend much spare thoughts on her, but she couldn’t help but try to angrily word in her head the frustration of carrying Peter inside her heart. 

Michelle wanted to run, but there was no way she would do that now. Not now when she’s enjoying friday nights with Peter and Ned watching stupid movies and stuffing her stomach with junk food. Not when he would laugh and then look at her, making her laugh too.

It was too late, there was no turning back, and if everything MJ could get from him was his friendship and bright smiles, then so be it. She figured she could die without ever knowing the taste of his kiss, but she could never live without the sound of his laughter to brighten her days.

Damn that non-celebrity boy who made her heart flutter.

And damn him for seeming to get over Liz, making her have stupid hopes.

Michelle could make her moves, but instead she settled for making fun of his height, to what Ned seemed really offended by, because he was even shorter than Peter, and then she would only laugh at the two precious tiny dorks of her life. 

MJ wouldn’t know what to do without them, she got too used to their affection, and that’s why she freaks out when she’s watching TV and Spider-Man is on the news. Definitely hurt, or maybe even dead because a new super-powered lunatic is in town.

Her hearts skips a beat, and Michelle can’t understand why. Since when does she care about superheroes like that? And why the image of Peter flashed through her mind for a quick second?

Why isn’t Ned answering her texts or picking up his phone?

Why isn’t Ned at school the next day?

MJ wouldn’t be surprised if it was only Peter pulling that crap, but _now Ned?_

That’s when Michelle realized that she had the right to be mad at them, for leaving her, but she wasn’t, because she knew the truth, she only needed to face it.

The signs were all there, she just needed to connect them. 

MJ didn’t go for a dramatic confrontation. Peter was alive and well, him and Ned got back to school, made contact with her, and that was enough for her, right?

_No,_ but she still didn’t go for a dramatic confrontation.

Michelle noticed how Peter always seemed like he was on the edge of telling her something, but it never came, and then his fear would seem even bigger than before.

She wondered what the hell the last lunatic made him fear? She tried to stay optimistic with that, because at least that one has been defeated.

MJ wondered how many more lunatics are needed for Peter to finally say something, or if after every villain he’s going to grow even more distant.

She wondered if she would end up like the woman, who when she was girl, met a boy who she was almost sure was a superhero, but she never got a confirmation.

That would be her high school story, _a crazy conspiracy?_

Michelle thought about how she could tell that story in a cool way, but in the end, she decided that she needed to know for sure. In the end, no one cares about crazy ladies with nonsense stories about a boy who ruined them with a smile.

That’s why when MJ went to meet Peter at his apartment, and when he opened the door for her, she sprayed his face with an insect repellent bottle. 

Peter coughed, completely confused. “What the hell? This stinks!”

“Does it stinks so much you could just die?” Michelle asked in a detective tone.

“What?” He indignantly asked, fanning himself with his hands, trying to get rid of the terrible smell. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

MJ decided to just go for it. “You’re Spider-Man.”

Peter’s mouth fell open, and he froze, suddenly forgetting about how he hated the spray’s odor still on his face. 

“Oh, crap.”

In the end, Peter didn’t went against her logic, he was Spider-Man. 

Peter was a celebrity boy after all, only he hid himself behind a mask. 

And MJ had fallen for him long before knowing that.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Sorry it's just a silly short story. Leave me comments, they mean a lot to me!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> and tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
